


Domestic

by pinkzombierobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No real ships here, This is kinda dark, also SPOILERS for MTMTE 53, unless you squint and cross your fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkzombierobot/pseuds/pinkzombierobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon spends a quiet moment with the Pet. SPOILERS for MTMTE 53.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

Kaon was not a liar. Nope, never told a lie; Kaon _pretended_. It wasn’t the same as lying because, most of the time, no untrue words ever needed to be spoken. He always put on a huge, interested smile when Tesarus would tell stories about his time in the Manganese Mountains (before the war started, when he was just a miner). He listened very intently during Tarn’s countless recitals of Megatron’s poetry and always applauded enthusiastically afterwards. Hell, he even forced down seconds whenever Helex tried his (many) hands at cooking. Best energon soufflé he’d ever eaten, really! 

But his greatest act had been smiling all throughout Vos’ domestication. The old Vos, that is. He even threw in a good cackle or two. It was unquestionable that anyone should object, not when Vos had turned out to be an autobot spy. That slimy traitor had dared infiltrate the ranks of not only the Decepticons, but the very Decepticon Justice Division themselves. Vos deserved every second of his punishment, for his treachery both faction-wide and personal. But unlike most of the DJD’s victims, _his_ crimes would never be broadcast, no. The shame was far too great, too intimate. Therefore, his punishment would be kept within their close-knit group, but his newfound role on their team would reflect how he had used them—the kind of “ironic twist” Tarn was so fond of.

Henceforward, “old Vos” was stricken from conversation and thought, never to be mentioned again. They were all ordered to forget old Vos, the mech whose inopportune deadpan nearly got Kaon killed multiple times during battle because he’d doubled over with laughter, who screamed for forgiveness as he was torn from outer and inner armor, who fainted from the pain of his transformation cog being ripped out of his side without anesthetics. Vos, who held Kaon’s hand as Kaon was rushed to the Peaceful Tyranny’s medibay after having half his right side blown to pieces by an undetected mine.

The Pet set its head on Kaon’s lap, watching curiously as coolant tears streamed from its master’s dark sockets. Kaon stroked its ears. Pleased, the Pet licked his fingers.

Dominus. Dominus Ambus, the traitor, the autobot. He deserved no mercy for his heinous lies, and he had received none. Not from the Decepticon Justice Division, and not from the mech whose name was the last coherent word he ever spoke, his final plea. What Tarn did to him—what they’d all done to him—was nothing less than what Megatron himself would have done.

After all, the old Vos had hurt them in a way no bullet or blade ever could have. 

“Rewind, huh?” Kaon asked the Pet. The Pet didn’t respond to the name, and it turned its head to give Kaon better access to the underside of its chin. It was clearly happy, tail wagging contentedly and tongue flopping out of its open mouth. “I’ll find him for you. And when I do, you can have his spark. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

The Pet said nothing and continued wagging its tail, oblivious to who and what it once was.


End file.
